Vida De Hermione
by otayuri
Summary: Hermione sempre foi muito inteligente. A melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Uma garota desejada e que se dá o respeito, que ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos irá viver um ano de aventuras.
1. Embarque

Meus pais insistiam em me acompanhar até o trem para Hogwarts até hoje, mesmo eu argumentando com eles que não era necessário e que eu podia me cuidar, que não era mais uma criança.  
-Mione, queremos aproveitar sua companhia até o último segundo, não te veremos antes do natal.- minha mãe explicou, chorosa.  
-Ok, mãe, só tenta não chorar no meu da estação- falei, tentando consola-la a envolvendo em um abraço. Ela sempre fora muito emotiva.  
-Mione!- ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamando, me virei em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Rony! Oi.- praticamente corri até ele e me joguei em seus braços. Os outros Weasleys o segui de perto. Quando nos separamos vimos Fred e Jorge fazendo um coração com as mãos em nossa direção. As orelhas do Rony se avermelharam, eu não entendi direito aquilo.  
-Olha lá, Jorge, o Roniquinho ficou com vergonha.- Os dois começaram a rir.  
-É, eu vi, Fred. O Roniquinho esta com vergonha.  
-Fred! Jorge! Parem de implicar com seu irmão!- a senhora Weasley impos ordem e depois se virou para mim- Hermione, querida, que saudade de voce. Esta muito bonita, mas tão magrinha!  
-Obrigada, senhora Weasley- agradeci um pouco deslocada.  
-Ah, isso logo vai se resolver! Vou enviar um pacote extra para voce na páscoa.  
-Mãe, voce é a nossa mãe, tem que dar um pacote extra de chocolate para nós.- um dos gemeos protestou, não sei qual, ninguém sabe. A senhora Weasley fez cara feia e puxou a orelha dele.  
-Hermione!- Gina veio me abraçar- Não de bola para esses idiotas. São uns palhaços.- Nossa conversa foi interrompida por um apito alto e agudo. O sinal que o trem estava partindo. Tínhamos que embarcar depressa.  
-Será que o Harry já entrou?- a senhora Weasley perguntou, ela esticava o pescoço para tentar ver sobre a cabeça das pessoas que ainda estavam ali- ele não veio conoso e ainda não o vi. Se aqueles trouxas estiverem dando problemas...  
-Senhora Weasley, se acalme. Ele deve estar no trem, esperando por nós.- tranquilizei-a. - Tchau mãe, tchau pai. -dizendo isso embarquei no trem, que no mesmo segundo começou a andar.  
-Vambora achar uma cabine, Mione- Rony me puxou pelo braço. À essa altura não devia ter mais nunhuma cabine vazia. Com sorte, Harry deve ter encontrado uma e estar guardando nossos acentos.  
-Todas estão cheias, Rony- falei ao andarmos mais da metade do trem sem encontrar uma cabine vazia ou Harry.  
-Vamos dar mais uma olhada, Hermione. O que custa?- Rony me fez andar quase até o último vagão, mas encontramos Harry conversando com Neville em uma cabine- Eu disse.  
-Oi, Harry. Como vai Neville?- comprimentei os dois, simpática.  
-Oi- Harry respondeu- Voces demoraram e perderam a maior cena! O neville lançou uma azaração no Malfoy.  
-O que?- Rony e eu olhamos para um Neville vaidoso.  
-Ele mereceu!- afirmou, simplesmente.  
\- Mereceu mesmo!- Harry apoiou- Malfoy disse que a avó dele estava ficando caduca em pensar que manda-lo para Hogwarts iria faze-lo ficar mais inteligente.  
-Esse Malfoy é um idiota!- o Rony falou, oferecendo a mão para Neville bater- Mandou super bem cara. Aquele Malfoy é um sem noção!  
-Nem me fala, mas voces não podem ficar brigando desse jeito. As coisas nem sempre se resolvem com brigas.  
\- Falou a pessoa que deu um soco na cara dele!  
-Mandou bem, também, Mione!- Harry comentou.  
-Aquilo foi a muito tempo, voces tem que esquecer isso um dia. E tinha sido um impulso, porque ele era o culpado pela execusão do Bicuço.  
-Porque temos que esquecer isso?- Harry argumentou- Ele nunca vai esquecer.  
-Voces vão acabar sendo expulsos desse jeito- balancei a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão.  
-Voce é muito tensa Hermione.- Neville foi quem comentou, dessa vez- Ainda nem estamos em Hogwarts.  
-É, relaxa um pouco.  
A noite chegou e com ela Hogwarts também. Entramos e seguimos para o salão principal, onde seria o banquete de boa vindas. Todos foram se acumulando nas respectivas mesas e, quando todos se organizaram e sentaram, Dumbledore anunciou os primeiranistas em sua seleção de casas.  
Eu sempre ficava empolgada com a seleção, principalmente quando um Grinffidor era selecionado, então a mesa toda fazia uma algazarra, assobiava, gritava, batia palmas e se levantavam para receber e comprimentar o novo integrante da nossa casa. Era realmente extasiante.  
Depois de todos os alunos serem selecionados, o diretor retomou a palavra. Fazendo seu discurso de abertura. Terminando com um "E sem mais delongas o jantar de boas vindas, que voces já devem estar famintos", assim ele abre os braços e a comida aparece, preenchendo cada centímetro da mesa, como magica. Bom, era magica.  
\- Dumbledore demorou mais para terminar esse discurso que no ano passado, Fred - ouvi Jorge falando segurando um tipo de cronometro magico- voce me deve trinta pratas!  
-Ah, não. Nem vem, Jorge, voce trapaciou.  
\- Trapaciei uma ova seu pão duro. Me passa logo a dinheiro, que eu ganhei a aposta!  
\- Voces apostam tudo- Rony falou- Eles apostam tudo! Estão com essa mania. Mamãe mando eles pararem, mas eles ignoram. E sempre brigam depois disso porque eles nunca querem pagar o outro.- Concluiu apontando com o garfo os dois gritando um com o outro.  
-É, eles ficam assim por séculos até começarem a brigar de verdade. -Gina comenta e insere mais uma garfada na boca- Espero que dê tempo de eu vê-los arrancando os cabelos um do outro. É muito engraçado.  
Quando o jantar acabou, a comida da mesa desapareceu e o diretor nos mandou ir para os dormitórios para descansar, que amanha começavam as aulas.  
Já no dormitório, eu me deitei na cama, mas não conseguiria dormir com minhas colegas de quarto cochichando/ dando gritinhos enquanto fofocavam sobre as férias, os garotos e as unhas "daquela sonserina ridícula", que eu não sabia quem era. Nem queria saber, só queria mesmo era dormir.  
Depois de muito custo elas foram dormir, apagando a luz e me deixando em paz com meus sonhos.


	2. Início das aulas

O dia chegou muito cedo e culpei minhas colegas de quarto por isso. Me levantei, arrumei e corri direto para as salas, porque eu fiquei enrolando na cama para descansar mais um pouco e acabei perdendo o café da manhã.  
-Hermione, aqui.- Harry acenou para me juntar a ele e ao Rony- Ficamos preocupados por voce não ir para a salão, mas aí o Rony falou que voce poderia estar na biblioteca, então a gente não se preocupou mais.  
-Não, não foi isso. É que a Lila e a amiguinha não pararam de fofocar ontem a noite. Ficavam dando aqueles risinhos irritantes e não me deixaram dormir direito, então não consegui acordar tão cedo como gostaria.  
-Ah, Bom, pelo menos voce não chegou atrasada para a primeira aula.  
-Ao menos isso!- respondi. Ainda fiquei com raiva daquelas duas patricinhas, não acredito que tinha que dividir o quarto com elas todos os anos.  
-Olha só, a turma esta completa, que bonitinho- Malfoy veio tirar sarro.  
-Quer que eu te dou outro soco agora ou que eu chame o Neville para voce, em Malfoy- perguntei ma humorada e Malfoy passou reto com o nariz um pouco levantado- Cuidado para não empinar seu nariz demais, não queremos ver a meleca da vossa majestade, Malfoy- gritei para o corredor inteiro ouvir, ouve um momento de silencio, em que Malfoy ficou estático, mas logo todos riram dele, menos os sonserinos, claro.  
\- Voce acha que uma sangue- ruim como voce pode...- ele tentou rebater, mas ninguém deu ouvidos a ele, estavam muito ocupados rindo de sua cara furiosa. A porta da sala abriu de repente, mostrando o senhor Snape com cara de poucos amigos.  
-O que é tão engraçado para anima-los assim- ele perguntou- Aposto que é algo relacionado ao senhor Potter.  
\- Não fiz nada- Harry falou fechando a cara.  
\- Entre na sala, Potter, e fique feliz por eu deixar voce entrar depois de me responder.- Harry entrou na sala primeiro, como um foguete, e foi seguido pelos outros alunos. Eu e Rony nos sentamos um de cada lado, nas pontas da mesa, já que Harry se sentou no meio. - Abra seu livro. Sem enrolação.  
As aulas foram se arrastando até a hora do almoço, quando nós seguimos para o salão principal. Meu estomago estava com saudades daquele lugar, só de entrar lá e sentir o aroma daquela comida recém feita meu estomago se manifestou.  
Sentamos na cadeira e começamos a comer, me controlei para não fazer falta de educação e comer devagar, mas estava difícil. Eu nem estava conversando com Hary e Rony, estava concentrada em comer. Nem desviei os olhos do meu prato.  
\- Oi, Mione. Garotos. Como foram as aulas- Gina perguntou animada.  
\- A mesma coisa de sempre- Rony respondeu. Fred e Jorge aparecem contando dinheiro e rindo à toa.  
\- Esses dois não param de traficar doces e bombas de gás para a escola. Eles estão faturando muito com isso, porque ninguém tem coragem de fazer isso. Se eles farem pegos, mamãe vai ficar furiosa com eles.  
\- Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo.- Harry falou.  
\- Acho melhor não, Harry. Eles estão se arriscando porque quase não temos dinheiro, mas voce tem, então não vale apena se arriscar tanto.- Gina falou. Eu só estava ouvindo mesmo, não tinha me pronunciado em nenhum momento.  
-É que eu estou afim de uma garota, aí. Ela é bem legal. Eu queria ter um dinheiro extra para chama-la para sair.  
\- Se ela for uma garota tão legal, quanto voce diz não vai se importar se voce apenas se declarar e chama-la para um passeio.- A Gina continuou respondendo. Harry ficou um pouco pensativo, depois concordou, dizendo que iria fazer isso e agradeceu a Gina pela ideia.  
Finalmente me sentindo saciada, larguei o prato e olhei para os garotos. Rony estava acompanhando a conversa entre Fred e George, tenho medo que ele siga os irmãos, e Harry olhava para mim sorrindo, sorri de volta e me voltei para Gina, que estava vermelha e parecia envergonhada. Acho que ela tinha uma queda pelo Harry.  
Depois do almoço fomos até o Salão Comunal e começamos a fazer nossos deveres, no primeiro dia Snape tinha nos enchido de dever para fazer. Tínhamos que escrever 23cm de pergaminho com o resumo da aula, mesmo eu que prestava atenção nas aulas estava com dificudade para escrever tanta coisa, era muita linha para pouca matéria, mas tenho certeza que até as provas eles irá nos dar matéria suficiente para deixar esse dever ser uma fichinha.  
\- Acabei- Dei um suspiro de alívio.  
\- Me empresta aí, Mione- os pidões logo vieram me incomodar, mas eu neguei porque eu nunca tinha feito um resumo tão lixo como aquele. Não iria permitir que ninguém lesse aquilo. Uma vergonha, Hermione! , Me repreendi mentalmente.  
Fui para a cama ainda com a consciencia me massacrando por causa daquele maldito resumo, mas mesmo que eu tente fazer de novo, vai continuar ruim, porque não tem o que escrever, tentei argumentar, resolveu por um tempo, mas minha consciencia voltava sempre a me incomodar outra vez.  
Dia seguinte, foi a mesma rotina: levanta, se arruma, come, sala de aula e almoço.  
No almoço algo realmente me pegou de surpresa. Um garoto chamado Córmaco veio falar comigo quando eu entrei no salão.  
\- Hermione, toma isso, mas só abri depois que eu for embora- Ele saiu em disparada, olhei para trás tentando ve-lo, mais ele tinha ido embora. Dei de ombros, me sentei na mesa, deixando minha mochila no banco e abri o bilhete.  
-Voce quer sair comigo- Li em voz alta. Me arrependi, corando fortemente e re-lendo para ver se não me enganei, estava do jeito que tinha lido antes, mas piorou quando os gemeos aparecem do nada atras de mim.  
\- Roniquinho voce chegou tarde.- Um disse.  
\- É mesmo, outro entrou na sua frente.- Zombaram tomando o bilhete de minhas mãos e lendo mais alto que eu. Eu queria morrer.  
\- Não é para mim- afirmei, tentando parecer convincente.- É para um amiga minha. Um garoto pediu para que eu entregasse- levantei e tomei o bilhete das mãos dos gemeos.  
-Sei, não caio nessa! Todo mundo viu o Córmaco te entregando isso.  
\- Voce esta arrasando corações, Mione. Roniquinho, perdeu! - olhei para o Rony, ele estava muito vermelho.  
-Não tem nada a ver. E Hermione não vai aceitar sair com ele.  
\- Hermione, voce pode escolher agora- os dois gemeos ficaram atras de mim, meio que sussurando perto do meu ouvido- Voce prefere o Roniquinho ou o fortão do Cormaco...  
\- Mesmo isso não tendo nada a ver comigo. É bom saber que meus irmãos me apoiam.- Rony fechou mais a cara.  
\- Parem de me incomodar- briguei, me soltando deles.- Estou com fome!  
\- Ok, Hermione- Um começou e o outro terminou- mas voce só tem até o fim de semana para decidir, a próxima visita à Hogsmead é nesse fim de semana.  
Minha vida estava condenada agora que os gemeos sabiam e metade da escola tinha ouvido a confusão, minha vontade era de nunca mais sair do quarto, mas eu ainda tinha aulas, independente disso tudo. Espero que esse inferno comece e passe o mais rápido possível. A única coisa boa nessa história era que, mesmo que levasse um tempo, as pessoas esquecem. Vou torcer para que esqueçam mesmo.

 **Comentem, por favor, quero saber o que voces estão achando. Espero que tenha ficado bom.**


	3. Ok, eu saiu com voce

Eu estava num estado meio consciente, meio inconsciente. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando em algum lugar escuro. Aos poucos, comecei a sentir meus sentidos voltarem a funcionar. Comecei a ouvir um som agudo e irritante me puxando de volta para a terra.

Abri os olhos e me vi deitada na cama. Olhei para a fonte do barulho e desliguei o relógio com raiva. Ele tinha que me acordar agora, claro. Eu acabei de deitar, pensei irritadíssima.

Minhas colegas de quarto ainda estão dormindo. Não preciso ouvir Lila ou Parvati se arrumarem. Toda manhã elas inventam de se emperequetarem.

-Não sei porque tanta frescura.- terminei de subir minha saia e dei uma olhada no espelho. Não falta nada, estou pronta. Viu, garotas, não é difícil. Será que os meninos já acordaram?

Desci as escadas querendo ver um dos meus amigos lá, mas o salão estava vazio. Dei de ombros e fui para o salão principal sozinha.

Poucas pessoas estavam no salão, pois ainda era cedo e muita gente estava aproveitando seus últimos 5 minutinhos na cama.

Peguei uma torrada, passei um pouco de manteiga e me servi um copo com suco de abóbora. A movimentação aumentou. Eu olhava o tempo todo para a porta para ver se um colega chegava para me fazer companhia.

-NEVILLE!- acenei para chamar sua atenção. Ele me viu e veio se juntar a mim.

-Bom dia- ele falou e eu respondi educadamente.

-Neville, qual é o primeiro horário mesmo?

-Herbologia- ele respondeu com um brilho nos olhos.

-Legal! Você gosta mesmo dessa matéria- ele fez som de concordância- Já eu gosto de runas antigas. É tão facinante!

-Mioneeee- os gemeos apareceram cantando e girando em volta um do outro, como se estivessem dançando. É sério, eles devem ensaiar tudo o que fazem juntos para sair desse jeito, eles não se atrapalhavam ou erravam o passinho daquele dança esquisita- Ladrã de corações, me ame...

-Vocês estão parecendo dois idiotas.

-Eles são idiotas, Mione- Gina chegou, nem vi ela entrar- Eles estão cantando isso desde que descemos as escadas.

-Hum- deitei a cabeça, demonstrando frustração. Eles cantaram isso pelo castelo, pensei, perfeito! A metade dos alunos que não tinham visto o primeiro show deles já sabiam de tudo agora.

-O Córmaco pediu uma data limite para a resposta?- Gina perguntou.

-Ah, não, Gina. Não quero começar o dia pensando nisso- Fred e George, que deram a volta na mesa até mim dançando valsa, se inclinaram para mim sem saírem da posição da dança.

-Só até esse fim de semana...- eles terminaram de cantar juntos. Olhei para cima, enquanto contava até dez.

-Bom dia- Harry chegou.

-Ué, cadê o Rony?- perguntei quando não o vi.

-Hum- os gemeos gargalharam- Pode ser que o Roniquinho não tenha sido ultrapassado, afinal, Fred.

-To vendo, Jorge. A Hermione deu falta do Rony, gente.- ele falou mais alto.

-Fred, por que você não monta um jornal sobre minha vida?- meus olhos soltavam veneno, mas os gemeos não davam bola para o perigo e só riram da minha cara.

-O Rony se atrasou...

-Mas consegui chegar a tempo- Rony apareceu com o rosto vermelho, ele tinha corrido para cá.- Achei que conseguiria te alcançar, Harry. Mas pelo menos consegui chegar a tempo de comer- assim que ele esticou o braço para pegar a garrafa de suco a comida desapareceu.

Tínhamos um horário para os lanches diários. Nesse tempo a comida fica a nossa mercê para comermos o quanto aguentarmos, mas assim que o tempo acaba, como quando o sinal de início das aulas, a comida volta magicamente para a cozinha, deixando as mesas vazias.

-Não- Rony choramingou, seu estomago rocou.- Estou morrendo de fome. Não podiam esperar mais uns minutinhos?

-Deu mole maninho -Gina zombou, se levantando. Todos nós nos levantamos e fomos para a estufa, onde seria nossa aula de herbologia.

-Não se preocupe a aula vai acabar rapidinho, Rony.- animei Rony.

Nem Rony, nem Harry conseguiam plantar aquela planta que a professora pediu. "Isso é um vegetal classificado como... como... alguma coisa pelo ministério", eu me lembrava do que tinha lido no livro, mas precisava estudar mais, porque tinha esquecido metade do que tinha lido.

-Essa coisa não para de se mexer- reclamei enquanto a planta tentava me chutar. Olhei para o resto da turma e ninguém estava tendo muito sucesso. Neville foi o único que conseguiu colocar aquele negócio debaixo de terra atê o final da aula.

-20 pontos para a Grifinória! - a professora anúnciou. Nós batemos palmas para o Neville, que também recebeu uns tapinhas nas costas. Voltamos para a salão comemorando.

Eu vi Córmaco no corredor e fiquei um pouco receosa. Ele me chamou de um canto. Olhei para ver se alguém tinha visto, mas estavam todos conversando com o Neville. Fui até ele e ele logo falou.

-Então, Hemione, você quer sair comigo?- eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar se queria ou não sair com ele. Não sabia o que devia responder.

-Ah, isso?! Ãnh, tá. Ok, eu saio com você- POR QUE? O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? PENSA ANTES DE FALAR.

-Jura? Achei que não fosse aceitar. Que bom, Hermione. Vamos para Hogsmead juntos, então. Te espero para sairmos.

-Ok. - corri de volta para os garotos.

-Hermione, onde você foi?

-Fui... Ah, eu tinha deixado cair um pergaminho.- Menti.

-O Neville ta se superando esse ano, né Mione?

-É a avó dele vai ficar contente quando saber.

-Ah, é. Minha avó, vou contar para ela. Vou mandar uma carta agora.- Neville saiu correndo com a mochila nas costas.

-O Neville esta muito bonito, não acham?- Luna comentou se sentando onde antes estava Neville

-É?!- Ficamos sem saber o que responder.- Galera o resumo é para hoje. Vocês terminaram?

-Sim- todos responderam.

-Não quero mais um motivo para ser suspenso. Snape esse ano esta mais insuportável do que nunca.

-Bom, já esta na hora faltam cinco minutos para a aula recomeçar, vamos indo.- Assistimos mais aulas e fomos para o salão comunal.

A lareira já estava acesa e o ambiente esta quente. Sentei no sofá, aquele sofá era um dos mais macios do mundo.

-Amanhã já é a visita à Hogsmead- Rony comenta, descontraído- Vamos comprar mais sapos de chocolate? Quase não tenho mais nada.

-Se você comprasse em nossa mão você não teria que se dar ao trabalho- George falou.

-Se você fosse um bom irmão me daria, ou pelo menos me venderia pelo mesmo preço que comprou.

-Você quer que arriscamos nossa pele por nada, só porque você é nosso irmão?- O outro comentou indignado.

-Sim. Somos irmãos!

-Eu sei.- Fred rebateu como quem não desse bola.

-Ai, garotos. Não da para acompanhá-los dessa vez. Tenho uma coisa importante para fazer, não da para adiar. Desculpem.

-Ok, né- Harry da de ombros um pouco cabisbaixo.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntei a ele.

-Ah, não é nada, Mione. É só que... Sabe aquela garota que eu tava afim? Eu não tive coragem de falar com ela.

-Ah, você foi um idiota, Harry. Você pode fazer isso. É só ir lá e perguntar se ela quer sair com você. O pior que ela pode fazer é dizer não. Você só precisa de confiança. Chega nela sabendo o que quer, as garotas gostam de garotos confiantes.- Harry pareceu se iluminar e Rony olhou para mim de uma forma estranha, mas deixei para lá e passei a encarar a lareira.

Hogsmead. Eu e Córmaco. Não sei onde me meti, mas pode ser legal se eu der uma chance a ele. Por que não?


	4. O Córmaco não é meus amigos

-Hermione, você acorda primeiro que os professores dessa escola- a Gina comenta ao me ver no salão comunal vazio.

-Bem, eu queria terminar de ler esse livro antes de ir para Hogsmead.- falei mostrando o livro em cima do sofá.

-Mas ainda falta bastante tempo até liberarem a gente. Você sabe que só podemos sair depois do café.

-Sim, mas eu não consiguiria ler direito. Harry e Rony não me deixaria em paz.

-É, não deixariam.- Gina concordou- Eles são dois preguiçosos e nem te deixam ler.- uma pergunta que eu guardava à tempos me ocorreu. Parecia uma hora particular suficiente. Olhei ao redor e cheguei meu rosto mais perto do dela.

-Gina, você gosta... do Harry, né?!

-O-o que?- ela gaguejou, suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Acho que é de família.

-Qual é, Gina! Pensei que fossemos amigas.

-Nós somos.

-Pode me contar, então. Não vou falar para ninguém, mas... é só que... Eu acho que ele também gosta de você.

-E-ele gosta?

-Uhum... Ele esta só criando coragem para falar com você. Eu conversei com ele e ele irá te chamar para sair.- Gina quase soltou um grito de felicidade.

-Não acredito! Mione, você é a melhor amiga do mundo.- ela me abraçou.- Quando?

-Isso eu não sei. Dê um tempo para ele e esteja preparada para a hora que ele for conversar com você.

-Espero que seja hoje.

-Talvez seja, hoje vamos para Hogsmead, não tem momento melhor que esse lara um encontro.

-Tem, sim. O nosso encontro em Hogsmead bo dia dos namorados. Nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos!

-Ai, Gina, tomara que ele não demore a vir falar com você- demos as mãos e ficamos dando pulinhos no sofá- Estamos parecendo a Lila e a Parvati, vamos parar.

-Ok- Harry e Rony apareceram no salão e eu e Gina nos entreolhamos, tentando controlar nossa empolgação.

-Ei, garotas. Hoje vamos para Hogsmead. Mal pude esperar a semana passar- Harry confessou.

-Bom dia, Mione- Rony chegou perto de mim. Ele olhou para a bolsa no sofá- Você acordou em pleno fim de semana para estudar? É por isso que você é inteligente!

-Valeu, Rony. Vamos descer? Estou louca para irmos logo para Hogsmead.

-Mas você disse que não viria conosco.- Gina lembrou.

-Sim, eu tenho algo importante para fazer. Vai demorar, provavelmente.

-Onde você vai?

-Ah...Eu...- eu podia ou não dizer?- É pessoal.

-Hermione, somos amigos a quanto tempo.- Harry insistiu.

-É que não é uma boa hora para eu contar. Quem sabe depois. É que é muito pessoal.- Os três pareceram desanimados, o que me deixou mais em dúvida sobre contar, mas acabei mantendo a boca calada.

Comemos e nos dirigimos para a entrada do salão, onde eu me despedi deles e fui para outro canto.

Procurei Cormaco até encontrá-lo num canto, então fui conversar com ele.

-Oi.- ele respondeu sorrindo.- Onde iremos?

-Eu pensei que poderíamos só visitar algumas lojas e depois ir tomar cerveja amantegada. O que acha?

-Por mim tudo bem, desde que não seja na dedos de mel.

-Ta, como quiser.- ele estava tão contente, que nem me perguntou o motivo da minha condição. Fomos caminhando até o vilarejo e entramos logo na primeira loja.

A primeira loja vendia artigos para esportes e Cormaco ficou me falando tudo que sabia sobre a Nimbus que estava na vitrene. Eu deixei ele falar, mas não ouvia nada, só olhava para seu rosto.

Eu nunca fui fã de esportes, desde pequena eu preferia ficar em casa fazendo qualquer coisa, do que fazer algum esporte, nem mesmo assistir sobre. Eu só ia aos jogos da Grifinória, e nem era pelo jogo, e sim para ver Harry jogar.

-Ela é linda e tem um acento confortável. Vários jogadores profissionais...- Alguém pode dizer à ele que eu não ligo para essas coisas? Queria estar com os meninos escolhendo alguns doces. A dedos de Mel tinha tantas opções de doces, que até hoje não provei tudo que vendia lá. Quem sabe um dia.

Ai, deus... Cala a boca, por favor. Córmaco, eu estou te controlando mentalmente agora, briquei em pensamento, Eu ordeno que você lata como um cão esfomeado.

-Auau... desculpe.- ele disse sem entender, limpou a garganta e continuou o discurso, mas se antes eu não prestava atenção nele, agora é que eu não presto mesmo. O que foi aquilo?

-Mas não é tão fácil, você precisa praticar bastante.- "Quero que cale a boca". Ele fechou a boca e não a abriu outra vez. "O que isso significa? O que eu fiz?"

-Cormaco?- ele virou o rosto em minha direção sem falar nada.- O que houve?- ele deu de ombros despreoculpado, como se não tivesse percebido o que tinha acontecido ali, mas ela tinha.- Olha foi legal para caramba, mas eu tenho que ir.

Sai de lá desnoteada, quem sabe aquilo não era um sonho. Ou talvez Cormaco estivesse pregando uma peça em mim. Eu não devia ter aceitado, é claro que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara. Idiota! Me fez perder muito tempo no primeiro passeio do ano. Eu poderia azará-lo se ele estivesse na minha frente.

-Harry- eu gritei quando eu vi ele e Rony- Onde a Gina ta?

-Ela disse que tinha que ver uma coisa. Você fez o qie queria?

-Sim!- eu nunca ia trocar esses dois por mais ninguém. Nunca mais. Seria uma perda de tempo assim como essa tarde. Eu coloquei um braço no pescoço de cada um- Ainda temos tempo para uma cerveja amantegada.

-Temos, vambora- Eles responderam, então voltamos para o bar e tomamos uma cerveja amantegada juntos como de costume. Era uma tradição e eu juro por minha vida que eu nunca vou quebrá-la.


	5. Vida de Hermione

Na manhã do dia seguinte desci para o salão comunal e ele estava lotado. Todos os alunos do Grifinória estavam ali dentro. Todos tinham um jornal nas mãos, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas esse não parecia ser O Profeta Diário.

-Oi, Harry. O que aconteceu?- perguntei a ele quando o localizei.

-Hermione pode me explicar isso? Eu achei que você não ia aceitar sair com aquele cara.- Harry me tratou friamente, me mostrando a foto que tinha estampada no jornal.

A foto mostrava eu e Córmaco em Hogsmead. Essa foto fora tirada no dia anterior. O jornal dizia: Herniome Granger, a garota mais certinha de Hogwarts, finalmente se rebela, saindo em um encontro romântico com Córmaco.

"De acordo com uma testemunha anônima, Hermione se mostrou muito interessada em esportes, enquanto estava em seu encontro com Córmaco.

Boatos dizem que Córmaco pretende se inscrever para os teste do time de quadribol esse ano. Será que Hermione Granger gosta mesmo de um estrutura durona de um jogador?

Houve, a um tempo atrás, um outro boato sobre essa doce garotinha, que dizia que ela estava se relacionando com o famoso jogador de quadribol Vitor Krum e o boato se fortaleceu, na época, por ela ter aceitado o convite do baile dele. Nada é certo, pórem é muita coincidência dois de seus pretendentes terem essa mesma característica."

-Mais que absurdo! Que jornal é esse? Quem escreveu essa merda?- perguntei fula de raiva.

-Eu é quem tenho que fazer algumas perguntas para você, Hermione.- Harry revidou- Você saiu com o Córmaco. Tinha dito que não sairia.

-Eu não disse nada disso. Rony foi quem inventou essa de que eu não ia, como se ele mandasse em mim.

-Eu achei... Você trocou seus melhores amigos por ele. Você nem fala com ele, nem conhece- Harry disse isso como se tentasse me explicar algo, mas não tivesse paciência.

-Não troquei ninguém por ninguém. E... CARAMBA, NINGUÉM PERCEBEU AQUI QUE ESTAVAM ME ESPIONANDO? A única pessoa que tem o direito de ficar brava aqui sou eu!- discuti, mas depois acrescentei- E o Córmaco.

-Você esta com vergonha de ter que assumir seus atos?- ele gritou para mim. Ele suas resposta nem tinham mais lógica, mas porque ele estava agindo dessa forma?

-O que? Vergonha? Mas eu não fiz nada de errado. O que eu estou me perguntando é: Por que você se importa tanto com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair?- Harry ficou sem reação por uns instantes.

-Porque você é minha amiga. Eu me importo com você.

-Bom, eu posso me cuidar sozinha.- sai do salão comunal passando direto pelas pessoas que acompanharam a briga.

Fui comer alguma coisa. Eu ainda segurava o jornal com força, quando me dei conta disso amassei-o em um bola e o taquei o mais longe que eu consegui. Quem tinha feito aquilo? Se fosse a aquela vaca da Skitter, ela se veria comigo. Ela já teve a experiencia de mexer comigo, ela não vai querer de novo.

Sentei na mesa da Grifinória, que estava quase vazia, e me servi. Eu vi que alguns alunos das outras salas tinham aquele mesmo papel nas mãos. Alguns sonserinos apontavam e ríam.

"Ninguém merece isso!".

-Bom dia, Mione.- os gêmeos Weasley sentaram-se perto de mim. Então eu me dei conta de quem era o responsável, ou melhor, os responsáveis.

-Vocês! - começei a falar- Quem deixou vocês me espionarem?

-Ninguém, mas como você tinha nos dito para fazer isso e a gente duvidou que você iria falar algo, tivemos que fazer- deram de ombros.

-Como assim, eu nunca falei nada disso!

-Você disse: Vocês não querem fazer um jornal sobre minha vida, não?- o um dos gêmeos imitou minha voz.

-A resposta...- outro falou como um apresentador.

-SIM!- ambos responderam juntos.

-Vocês são os reis da ironia e não percebe quando uma pessoa é ironica?

-Não- eles responderam de forma óbvia.

-Ninguém merece vocês. Vocês cagaram tudo. TUDO!

-Não... fizemos tudo direitinho. Fizemos um entrevista de alguém que viu vocês, pesquisamos e digitamos tudo certinho.- eu não escondia a cara de tédio.

-É, deu trabalho, mas valeu a pena. A gente até verificou um livro de gramática. Não queríamos escrever nenhuma palavra errada. Sabemos que você é bem ligada nisso.

-Vocês são dois idiotas!- me levantei da mesa, pronta para sair de perto deles, quando Malfoy apareceu.

-Olha só a Granger. Como foi o encontro ontem?- ele ironizou, os dois armários ao lado dele riram, aqueles caras não conseguem nem rir sem parecerem imbecís.

-Não é da sua conta.- respondi grossa e saí dali também. Só havia um lugar em que eu ficaria sossegada naquela situação: a biblioteca.

Peguei um livro qualquer e me sentei na última mesa que tinha ali. Não tinha vontade de sair de lá em hora nenhuma, mas nem café da manhã eu tomei direito, não demoraría para eu sentir fome e teria de voltar para o salão comunal.

Minha vida estava uma saco. Sem falar que aquele nem foi um encontro de verdade, tinha sido apenas uma piada sem graça.

Meu estomago começou a reclamar, mas eu não queria sair dali, mas por fim eu me levantei determinada. Eu não fiz nada de errado. Todos saiam e iam a encontros. Harry é o único maluco nessa história, e os outros são apenas alunos desocupados.

Saí da biblioteca de cabeça erguida. Agora eu vou almoçar e ninguém vai me encher. Porque eu sou Hermione Granger e eu estou com fome. Quem vai se atrever a me irritar? Quero ver alguém tentar.

Cheguei com passos firmes no salão, me sentei no banco, me servi e começei a comer. Ninguém tinha se dado conta da minha presença, apenas Gina, que veio falar comigo.

-Oi, Mione. Eu sei são dois retardados. Meus irmãos queimaram todos os neurônios de tanto comerem doce e Rony ta fazendo a mesma coisa. Acredita que ele disse que não quer falar com você? Ele é tão criança!

-Ai, não sei o que deu nesses dois, estão loucos. A vida é minha.

-Sim, mas o Harry é muito super protetor. O Rony é porque é um idiota mesmo.

-Sim, um perfeito idiota. Que bom que ele não quer falar comigo, porque eu também não quero ficar com ele.

-Esse jornal é patético até no nome : " Vida de Hermione"- Gina comentou.

-É.- concordei, então esse era o nome. Nem tinha visto.


	6. Harry não tenho certeza

Os últimos dias foram se arrastando lentamente pela semana. Eu tinha aulas, tinha aulas e tinha aulas. Nada mais, nada menos que isso.

Era como se eu tivesse no início do primeiro ano outra vez, ninguém conversava comigo direito. Eu nunca fui muito boa em fazer amigos e Harry e Rony eram uns dos poucos amigos que eu tinha. Eu tinha alguns poucos amigos além deles, mas não conversava tanto com eles. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo com eles. Eu basicamente fazia tudo junto à eles, só não dormia, até porque os dormitórios femininos e masculinos são separados.

-Ah- fecho o livro com um suspiro aldível. Não queria mais ler aquilo, não adiantava tentar me concentrar, minha cabeça não desviáva de Harry, Rony, Córmaco e em toda aquela coisa que tinha e estava acontecendo.

-A biblioteca esta fechando, senhorita Granger. E esta na hora do jantar, também.

-Já? Nem vi a hora passando. Acho que é melhor eu ir andando mesmo.- juntei minhas coisas, coloquei tudo dentro da mochila e saí da biblioteca. Eu realmente não tinha visto a hora passando, parecia que eu tinha acabado de entrar ali e me sentar. Estranho!

-Mione, posso saber porque você tem me evitado?- Córmaco chegou me pegando pelo braço.

-Porque você é um babaca, por isso.- eu falei, puxando meu braço e saindo de perto dele.

-Hermione, espera. O que eu fiz?- ele gritou, felizmente ele não me seguiu. Cheguei no salão e saí de lá quase imediatamente, eu comi quase engasgando. Não sei dizer o porque daquele lugar estar me incomodando, ninguém mais falava sobre aquilo direito, mas eu só queria sair de lá, ficar sozinha.

-Mione!- Gina me encontrou na porta do salão, mas eu logo fui cortando sua fala.

-Gina, descupa. Eu não posso falar agora. Mais tarde a gente conversa.- falei sem parar de andar para longe dali. Gina era a única garota com quem eu conseguia conversar de verdade. Tinha a Luna, mas eu precisava estar com paciencia para isso, Luna e eu erámos muito diferentes e não podíamos conversar sobre mitos e alguns outros assuntos, pois era discursão na certa. Eram assuntos proibidos.

O salão comunal estava deserto, exeto por uma pessoa que estava sentada no sofá. Demorei dois segundos para identificar a pessoa que estava ali. Era o Harry.

"Que droga! Vou passar reto e sem pressa, quem sabe ele finge que não me viu?" Pensei. Fiz meu caminho até a escada, mas para meu azar Harry me chamou. Me virei para ver o que ele queria.

-Desculpa.- levantei as sobrancelhas em surpresa.- Eu fui um idiota. Não queria ter te tratado mal daquele jeito.

-É você foi um idiota mesmo, mas tudo bem.- eu sorri. Uma coisa boa, enfim. Nos abraçamos amistosamente.

-Eu queria te falar uma coisa.- ele acrescentou, se separando do abraço.

-O que?

-Eu...não sei como dizer isso... ok, olha. Eu gosto de você Hermione.- ele falou. Ele não esta tentando dizer o que eu acho que ele esta tentando dizer, esta?

-Eu também, Harry.- falei sorrindo, para testar se eu estava ou não certa.

-Não, não, Hermione. Eu gosto de você, tipo, eu gosto de você.

-Harry, você esta tirando uma com a minha cara?

-Por que acha que eu faria isso?

-Me diga você.- retruquei desconfiada. Eu sei que ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu tinha acabado de ser enganada pelo Córmaco, não queria correr o risco de cair na mesma brincadeira duas vezes.

-Não tem motivo.- ele disse e começou a se aproximar de mim.

-Harry, desculpe...- procurei uma desculpa, o fastando.

-Já sei, você gosta do Córmaco, né? Eu entendo que cheguei tarde. Desculpa te incomodar com isso, Mione.- ele começou a se afastar, completamente desanimado. Segurei seu braco de leve.

-Não é isso, é que... não sei explicar direito, é que... tem nossa amizade em jogo e tudo mais, Harry.- confessei.

-Mas se tentarmos e der certo, Mione? Não vamos nos impedir de algo com medo do "e se".

-Harry... Eu...- pensei mais um pouco, mas não encontrei um bom argumento.- ok, tudo bem.

-Hermione!- ele disse empolgado e me deu um beijo.- Você não vai se arrepender, Mione. Você vai ver.

-Ok, Harry, mas eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê depois, ok?

-Ta, boa noite. Até amanhã.- Harry ficou muito contente. Seu sorriso era visível de qualquer ângulo que o vissem de tão grande que estava.

-Minha cama. Finalmente.- deitei na minha cama, deixando minha mochila no chão. Hoje o dia foi até bom. Harry tinha se desculpado e agora estavamos namorando, puxa muita coisa aconteceu. Espero que Rony se desculpe também amanhã. Me lembrei que Gina queria falar comigo, eu tinha que falar com ela amanhã para ver o que ela queria.


End file.
